The power of three kits
by Silvystrand
Summary: When a prophesy of 3 kits that will soothe the forest gets to Nightclan's leader, they can only wonder, 'How will three ity bity kits help the forest when the undead are after it's power.'
1. The phrophesy of 3 kits

A blue kit roamed the Clan of Stars, StarClan. She looked around and closed her eyes. Soon. Soon they would join her. She opened them and a white cat stood before her, it blinked.

"You are one of the first, of many, who will join StarClan through out this period" The blue kit said sitting.

"I know" the white one replied. They all did, everyone of StarClan knew the clans fate, to fight Silluna. She was a blood thirsty demon who wanted to rule the forest. Her son, Fang, was to be, and is now, second in command. Together they would lead the rouges to a battle for the death.

The white cat sat down, Featherfur was her name. The blue kit looked around she looked to Featherfur, "Do you remember me? I am Bluekit" she said. Featherfur nodded her head, how could she. Bluekit, Silverstrand (Bluekit's sister), and herself were the only one's who were the last descendents of ClawClan, the clan of the sharpest and longest claws. Skunk, her mate, wiped it out in his quest for power. Even though his plan failed, he still believed he could.

"Good, then we don't need introductions" Bluekit looked down, "Feather, Go down to NightClan, Rainsong and Bluestar need to know prophesy of their kits. I want you to tell them" Featherfur nodded and disappeared.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Bluestar went inside his den and sat down. Rainsong came after with 3 kits they had rescued.

"Rainsong can I talk to you in private?" he asked. Rainsong nodded. They went outside his den and left the kits inside. He put his paw on hers. He looked her in the eyes,

"I love you" he purred.

Rainsong rubbed her nose on his pelt, "I do too" She mewed. Bluestar licked her cheek, his first love. Then a white cat appeared before them.

"I have a prophesy for you" It said. Rainsong flinched,

"Yes?"

It took a deep breath and said "When the forest is in a midst of war, Music, Harmony, and Calm will soothe the forest" Bluestar looked puzzled.

"What does that mean?" Rainsong asked. But the white cat had disappeared.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

2 moons later after lots of thinking and puzzlement, Bluestar and Rainsong went to Sunblaze for answers. He entered the medicine cat den and saw her.

"Hello Bluestar and Rainsong" she said, "Are you well?"

"Yes, but I'd like to talk to you about something, Rainsong and I received a prophesy the other day and I wondered what you thought of it" Bluestar replied back.

"What did it say?" she asked curiously.

"When the forest is at a time of fighting, Music, Harmony, and Calm will calm the forest" he said. Sunblaze thought for a while, then looked at Bluestar

"Why don't we all go to Moonpool and speak with StarClan?" she suggested.

"We can go, but Rainsong won't be able too, it would be too hard" he said looking at Rainsong. The queen looked at Sunblaze.

"Is there any way I could join the dream from here?" she asked.

"I have heard that if you sleep at the precise time that we do, then you can" she said, she got some thyme and put them in a pile, "Eat these, they will make you sleepy, but only when you think we are there"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

That night the leader and medicine cat left for moonpool with Honeychain in charge and Thistlepaw to deal with the medicines. The journey was long and a bit tiresome but nothing more. When they got there they lapped the cool water and fell asleep.

Bluekit stood waiting for the leader and med cat when they appeared.

"Hello leader and medicine cat" Bluestar bowed his head in hello. Rainsong appeared; she limped towards the other NightClan cats.

"It worked" Sunblaze purred. Rainsong sat down,

"Do you know what the prophesy means?" she asked, as the prophesy rang out in the cool, starry forest.

"That is what you must find out" Bluekit said. Then 3 kit's appeared and jumped on Bluestar,

"Hi dad!" they cheered crawling over him. Bluestar flinched.

"What?!?" He shook his head and the kits disappeared. Bluekit smiled.

"A piece of your future may help solve this" she said. Rainsong looked over Bluekit, thoughts ran through Bluestar's mind.

"Whoa, so when you go to StarClan even a kit can know it all?" Sunblaze said.

"Yes, a kit can" she said purring, but then remembered Duststar and how he scolded her for having some fun with Nightsong. He told her that she should be strict and straight when giving a prophesy.

"That was our kits Bluestar" Rainsong mewed, "Harmonykit, Bellekit, and Serenekit" she mumbled. Then with Bluekit's thoughts of Duststar, he appeared. "Where you NightClan's leader before?" Rainsong asked.

"Yes, I was. I was an elder by the time that I died; I was attacked by a BranchClan warrior" A she-cat appeared. Her fur was a dark blue/grey striped that was scarred and ripped.

"I am Riverstar, the leader before Duststar. I was attacked by a NightClan queen, kin of Duststar's killer. Then I began to go down a path were i would end up in the claws of a badger" Bluekit looked at each deceased leader.

"And I was connected to Riverstar's death. The same badger, death's badger" she said "And Duststar was their when I died" Duststar nodded his head slowly, not saying anything. Rainsong sighed

"Badger's get so many cats..." she hissed flexing her claws. Sunblaze looked around,

"Is Whitewing here? I wish to ask him something" she said.

"You mean the old medicine cat? His name was Patchheart... Well actually, it would've been Ravenpaw" Bluekit said, Sunblaze blushed.

"How ditzy of me, I have such a bad memory when it comes to names" she meowed, embarrassed. Rainsong titled her head and asked Duststar if he knew what it meant. He nodded

"I do. But if I told you, you would gain nothing" Bluekit nodded in agreement

"Your clan needs you" and the picture disappeared. Bluestar and Sunblaze awoke and left.

**~*~*~*~* 3 moons later ~*~*~*~*~***

"Thyme is also a way to ease pain, and we can coax her with the thought of the leader's kits being born" Sunblaze mewed. As if on cue Rainsong came in,

"My kits! Their coming" she said laying down. Bluestar came racing in faster then you could say mouse. When the first kit was out Bluestar began to lick it. When the second was out Thistlepaw licked it. And when the third came Sunblaze licked it. When all the kits were breathing they were at Rainsong's belly nursing. Honeychain and Silverstrand came in and commented on the kits but nothing more. Little did they know how important these kits would be.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Harmonykit playfully tumbled into moon, "Lets play!" she meowed. Moon looked over as Harmonykit tumbled into him. He fell softly on the ground, "Hey! No fair" he joked. Bellekit looked over, waking up from her nap. She smiled, normally quite she would have stayed sitting watching but was bored today so she called out,

"Kitty Pile!" She jumped onto Harmonykit, squishing both kits, so Harmonykit dug her little claws into Moon. Serenekit smiled and giggled. Bellekit soon fell off giggling, and Harmonykit looked towards the entrance of the Nursery. Rainsong was sleeping; it was the perfect time to explore.

"You guys want to explore?" Harmonykit suggested. Bellekit looked out of the Nursery, not many cats had been in camp lately. Normally a shy, safety-ware kit, she slipped out. Her blue, golden, and white pelt skirted the side of camp. She turned and nodded her head.

The 3 kits slipped out of camp, to the river rocks.


	2. Powers?

**BEFORE PREVEIW!**

**Okay! This is from a mix of threads from me and my friends. This is fully edited. The last wasn't. Also one of the kits, Serenekit, will not be viewed in this chapter alot. She didn't have a role player at the moment.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bellekit, Harmonykit, and Serenekit happily trailed along the river side. The water lapped at their paws and they happily splashed each other.

"Look what I can do!" Harmonykit announced. Somehow, someway Harmonykit had found a new way of talking between the three of them. Telepathy.

'HI!' she said to Serenekit with a large silly grin on her face. Bellekit came climbing her two siblings, panting. Lucky for her she had inherited her father's long fur coat. Her paws scrambled over a few rocks and she looked at the river. It was bouncing with fish, she smiled,

'Look! Fish!' she cried to her siblings in their minds. Her expression turned to surprise,

"What the..." she said. She blinked. How the heck could she do that? She hadn't heard of anyone who could... She shivered when a breeze ruffled at her fur. Harmonykit looked down at the river, the fish seemed so delicious. Her eyes glowed for a second, but even for that second something magical happened. The fish jumped from the river to the side at Harmonykit's paws. She smiled,

"Let's eat" she said to the others. Another fish jumped up at Bellekit's paws to its death. It seemed so cool! Bellekit concentrated on a fish but it didn't do anything. She pouted.

Suddenly a snake came from the tall grasses. This was the same snake that Rainsong and Silverstrand had seen. It towered over the three kits, fangs bared. It was being instinctive; it wanted to frighten then enough to paralyse them so they wouldn't leave when it spoke. Harmonykit flinched, startled, then suddenly let out a purr and sang a sweet song, hoping it would see she was a friend. Her song seemed to be seducing to the snake for it began to wriggle rhythmically to the tune, but its fang where still bared and its amber eyes glinting. It was confused how one of his natural enemies, and its enemy's hatchling for that matter, was calming its nerves. Normally giving a message would hurt more then this. And these kits seemed to be of the prophesy he spoke of.

Its eyes softened and wound around the kitten's paw, climbing up her side and wrapping its tail around her belly, and it lay comfortably on Harmonykit's fur. Bellekit looked at the clouds; she wrinkled her nose and hissed. Then rain began to fall. She stood in the pouring rain, which had become soothing to her skin. The rain was warmer then normal, or at least any rain she'd ever felt. She let out a happy purr. She began to go puddle jumping.

"Greetings!" Harmonykit said to the snake happily. Bellekit bounced around more happily splashing around. Suddenly a mouse caught her eyes she hissed at it, she hated mice. But her hiss was not a normal hiss, it was a loud hiss. Birds went flying in different directions and the prey scampered away, afraid of the noise. She stared wide eyed and turned to the kits and snake. She mouth the words "What the"

"Wow!" Harmonykit exclaimed. Bellekit came and sat beside her, shaking. She shook her fur, and after the rain let out. Harmonykit looked at Bellekit curiously, "I wonder if we have special powers"

"Maybe" Bellekit said, "Or we've just gone crazy" she laughed. Then her ears flicked forward and she bristled her fur. She turned her head towards the stream, "Who are you?" she hissed, not loud like last time, but more a normal hiss. After a few moments a blue figure of a cat faintly began to appear.

"Wait! Don't go!" Harmonykit cried. She tried to go over to the cat, but was restricted by the snake.

"I'm not leaving little kits" she said, then giggled, being a kit herself. But she straightened out, "I am Bluekit, and I have something for you kits" she said.

"Yes?" Harmonykit gasped.

"A message, and with it you will gain a special weakness and power" she said, then she looked at the star's. "When the forest is in a time of war, three will be the ones to rise. With each one, comes differences from a cat to a cat that no other will have" she said. Bellekit sat down and seemed to be lost in thought,

"So you mean we have to save the forest or something... Wait! Don't go!" she said. Then slowly, Bluekit began to fade, flicking her tail towards the kits. Bellekit looked at her sisters, "Us?" she said, "We might be leaders kits but that doesn't make us that speical... does it?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**So yes. Stay tuned for the next chapter....**


End file.
